


Stitches

by herkyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanfiction, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sisters, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herkyuu/pseuds/herkyuu
Summary: This Fanfic will include:1) Cliche moments. (Not too many)2) Not too innocent characters ;)3) My own few OCs4) Reader will have mommy issues. (Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable)5) And the rest you will find outBook will be updated every 2 weeks on WednesdaysEnjoy!





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOUNDTRACK:  
> Coming Home - Kali Uchis

 

**| 1 |**

 

I sighed as I looked up at the white boring ceiling of the airport. I had just arrived from (Home Country) where I was living with my mother. Deciding to come back here to Japan was a big decision for me to make but it didn't take more than a day, or even half a day...

About to go into my 12th year I had abruptly packed my bags, booked the earliest flight to Tokyo, phoned my oldest sister, told her I was on my way, had her screaming at me for being an idiot and not telling her earlier, had a mental breakdown in the middle of the f**king airport, receiving many worried glances, get on the plane, over think my choices and overall my whole entire life, get off the plane. And still had the audacity to be mad at my sister for not being here on time to pick me up from the airport.  
  
Grabbing my mobile from my pocket I was about to ring her for the 100th time before I heard someone clear their throat next to me.

Looking up, I saw my sister with her arms crossed and a scowl smacked on her face as she stared me down.

We continued to stare at each other for what seemed hours... People around us were starting to get concerned.

I couldn't blame her after the stunt I just pulled.  I would strangle myself in the middle of the airport not giving a damn if I were to go to jail. I deserved every inch of her wrath, but it never came as she continued to glare at me.

Hana _never_ glared at me, and I was thankful for it. Her glare could bring the own devil to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

I couldn't stand the fact that she kept her steady glare at me as I sat on the seat and she stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. I'm probably shaking by now

Breaking the silence I stood up and hugged her, I had no idea what to do and I really need a hug right now. I had no idea if she would hug me back or she would turn her back on me and walk without uttering a word.

But the moment she wrapped her arms around my frame I let out a relieved sigh. As a chain of “I'm sorry”s came out of my mouth.

“I-It's just… something happened and I just couldn't take it and I decided it was best for me to come here with you ”

She sighed as she unwrapped her arms from my torso, “let's go, it's late”

And just like that. Without another word I followed her outside the airport. Her back hunched was slightly hunched as she dragged her feet across the white tiles. She was sporting grey sweatpants and a red hoodie too big for her figure.

But what could I say, according to the big digital clock on the wall it was…

**03:48 A.M**

Way past her bedtime. I disturbed her sacred sleep time.

**◇**

_(Surname) Hana,_ is my beloved sister. Inseparable since I was born until recently. Being three years older than me she is on her way to her third year in college. She is planning to become a teacher. Kids love her, and she loves the kids. So I wasn't surprised when she told me she had decided to become a teacher.

We spent most of our childhood here in Miyagi. I was in my first year of junior high when our mother packed our bags in hurry and caught a plane to (Home Country)... But that's another story for another time.

She's always looking out for me. Making sure I'm okay. It can be annoying sometimes but I know she had good intentions and cares for me.

Being the oldest she's been the most purest and innocent, she has her dorky funny side. She's the sugar cube in the bitter coffee.

Hana has been with me through thick and thin. Always there and ready to help me. When I had my first piano solo she always encouraged me when I practised telling me I will ace it and that I had nothing to worry about, because in the end even if I messed up I should be proud to be the chosen one to play the solo.

During my first ‘heartbreak’ even though it was puppy love she still tried to make me feel better. Years later she confessed she thought I was being dramatic and that she knew I would layer look back and be embarrassed… she was right.

When I was 15 she decided to come back her to Japan to start college, leaving me behind. I couldn't blame her. If I were her, I would've done the same. And that's why I'm here now.

In conclusion: I would die without Hana

**◇**

I don't know at what time during the car ride I fell asleep, but soon after I felt someone nudge my shoulder urging me to wake up, but also whining about how they just wanted to go to sleep already.  
  
“(Name)! Wake up or I will not hesitate to pour this water bottle on you”

… that was my queue to slowly open my eyes to see an agitated Hana. Her right hand  gripping tightly a half filled water bottle.

I opened my eyes widely and sat up. It took me a while to to take in my surroundings, the sun was rising painting the sky a light orange and yellow.

We were parked in front of an apartment building.  
  
Without another word we both got out of the car. After grabbing by luggage from the trunk of the red car we made our to the front entrance of the complex.

The lobby was empty as we walked towards the elevator. The wheels of the luggage filling the empty silence

Once we were in the elevator, Hana continuously pressed the “close doors” button. As soon as they closed she pressed the button for the 5th floor. It was obvious she was in hurry to get to her bed. The sound of her right foot tapping as she cussed at how slow the elevator is, I on the other side tried my best not to laugh.

When the elevator door opened we hurried to the apartment. We took a right and walked past… maybe five doors before we stood in front of her apartment door.

I stared at the golden numbers that were stuck to the white door.

Hana took out the golden keys unlocking the door, opening it wide open for me to go in.

I dragged by luggage I'm as she turned on the lights.

The apartment was small but it looked cozy and homely. The living room was on the right. It  consisted of 2 love seats facing each other with a glass coffee table in between. The tv on the wall to the right.

To left was the kitchen, in the middle a tiny island with two stools. And down the hall there were 4 doors, one of glass that was to the very end, it lead to the small balcony outside. The other three… I don't know yet.

“you'll be staying in the guest room… Well, more like the guest room is now your room. Ok?”

I nodded my head as I followed Hana down the hallway.

She lead me to the second door going into the hallway.

I rubbed my sweaty palms on my sport shorts. They were too sweaty from carrying the luggage.

Turning on the lights I stepped in. A queen bed in the middle of the room and a nightstand were the only things keeping the bedroom completely empty.

  
Before I knew it I was already laying down on the queen sized mattress. Hana was still leaning on the door frame as she observed me.

“We're having a serious talk after you rest.” was all she said before she shut the door and went into her room.

I was too tired to unpack. And my stiff neck wasn't doing any good. So I stood up and took out some sweats and a cami shirt from my luggage.

The sunlight was now invading the room as the white walls were a very light yellow.

After changing I jumped into the bed and closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

• • •

Once I woke up I went straight to the kitchen. My empty stomach begging to be fed. Trying to figure out where the bread was i opened the last cabinet I hadn't checked yet.

And there it stood in all its glory. Grabbing it I set it on the small island in the middle of the small kitchen along with the rest of the ingredients.

After assembling the sandwich the sound sound of the bathroom door opening startled me. Hana walked in the kitchen and sat on the stool next to me.

She was typing on her phone as I munched on my sandwich, until she set the device on table and turned to face me.

“So, may I know what made you take a flight and come back?” Her voice was way too serious.

I tensed beside her before turning to face her also.

Taking a deep breath I spoke, “I had an argument with Mom”

“Was it that bad?” Her eyes had softened. She knew me and mom didn't have a good relationship… but that's a story for another time _also_.

I nodded my head. She took the hint and decided not to push the subject further.

“If you're staying for as long as you can before mom comes and bursts through that door," she lazily pointed her index finger towards the door, “we're gonna have to find a school for you to go to. You can choose, just to make sure it's close and a good one”

“Do you have a computer? My phone doesn't have service” I said as I pointed towards my phone that was on top of the counter.

“it's in my room”

After grabbing the laptop from her room I searched up nearby schools as I finished my meal.

An hour later of looking through my choices I stepped down for one… Aoba Josai High seemed like a good one and Hana confirmed, saying the girl who lived in the apartment next to us is also becoming a third year too and going to Aoba also.

I had a month before I would start school. That was enough for me to adapt into the new environment… and get used to my new life.

I wasn't ready for what was coming.  
  
• • •

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**[There for Ya - Birocrat](https://youtu.be/VGE82WfvjXQ)ic **

 

**| 2 |**

 

[friend]

/frend/   
noun   
“a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.”

According to the reliable searching tool: _Google,_ that's the definition to the word “friend”. “A person whom one knows and whom one has a bond of mutual affection”. Though I think a better way to out it would be: “A person whom one knows and whom one has a bond of _a mutual way of thinking_ ”. It may not make sense but what makes an unbreakable bond..? The way both people think and their morals. _Nobody_ can be friends with someone who think the opposite than them, they will constantly head butts and feel threatened with each other. 

People that have the same headset seem to click more, because they both know what they're thinking. They both have the same morality.

**¤**

I had just came back from my run around the block when I heard Hana talking to someone on the other side of the door. 

Retrieving my hand from the door knob I panicked as I looked down at my sweaty body. Desperately trying to make myself as presentable as possible I opened the door with the door with the spare keys Hana had given me just two weeks ago. 

Hana hadn't said anything about having  company over. I was thinking of many ways to torture her for not warning her before I went out to run.

Closing the door and taking a deep breath I put on my house slides and made my way to the living room where the chatter didn't stop. 

Hana’s front was facing me as she over animatedly talked to the person who's back was facing me.

I waved my hand over the me to try to get her attention. Apparently the sound of the door closing wasn't enough. I stood there for a moment before Hana looked at her and smiled...

“finally you're here! (Name), meet Mako! Mako-chan, meet my sister (Name)” 

They both stood up. And I smiled. 

Mako wasn't short or tall, she was in the middle. Her hair was a very light brown and it was long, her natural waves stopped to her waist. 

She turned around to face me… I didn't expect the excited expression Mako’s adorned. Her almost doe like eyes were wide and a broad smile was plastered on her face. It made me nervous.

Mako had a natural blush on her high cheekbones. Her plump pink lips did justice to her heart shaped face. Long lashes setting a shadow along with faint dark circles below her brown eyes and a button nose set on top of her lips… she was beautiful.

“So you're (Surname)’s little sister? I've heard many things about you” K couldn't help but give Hana a warning glance, if she sh*t talked about me she was gonna have a piece of my mind. “Only good things though. So don't kill your sis, ok?” Mako continued. 

The light haired girl walked towards the me “Kobayashi, Mako” she slightly bowed her head.

“(Surname), (Name)”, it was my turn to bow.

“Hana said you're attending Aoba… right?” I nodded my head, “That's great! Since I go to Aoba do you want to go and get something to eat? Get to know each other.” She asked 

Mako seemed nice, and if Hana trusted  her j had no problem to accept. “Sure… well I'll be right back and we can go out? I reek and I need to take a shower” I said tugging at her windbreaker, I involuntarily scrunched my nose as I took in the unpleasant body odor.

“That'd be great! I'll go and get ready too. I came right away here to meet you and I have to take a bath too.” Mako replied. 

Nodding my head I stepped aside so Mako could go by me. She made her way to the door. Once she left (Name) made an 180 degree turn facing Hana who was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Why didn't you tell me we were gonna have company!?” 

Hana chuckled as she took the plate that was just a while ago filled with snacks to the kitchen. “You were gonna arrive all sweaty anyway. What would've been the difference” she set the dirty plate in the sink. “you can't blame me. I didn't know she was coming back today… plus she's nice, didn't you see? I'm surprised you even invited her to go hang out“ she raised her eyebrow at the frustrated girl. 

She let out a sigh, “I mean. She lives next door, she's going to Aoba, and I have no friends…” a humored look on Hana’s face, “Not at the moment” I added.

She hummed in response. It was my queue to go to take a shower…

• • •

A shiver went down my spine once the warm water hit my back. And my mind wandered off as I thought of what had just happened the last month...

I felt out of place. The wave of nostalgia that smacked me in the face every time I walked by some specific streets is indescribable. 

Just last week I had been running some errands when I walked by Chidoriyama where I spent her first year of junior high. It was just one year, but remembering how nervous J had been when I first stepped in the building was quite something. I had been so nervous she tripped over my  _ own _ foot, supplies flying into the air comically, and a face burning red as my wide eyes filled with tears, but luckily didn't spill which is great... I still haven't recovered from that incident.

On another note. I constantly felt anxious all the time also. Maybe it was the fact that everything seemed to go too smoothly that made me anxious… the kind of being ‘too good to be true’.The of my mother bursting in through the apartment door any second to drag me by my hair out of the apartment, and take me back to (Home Country), haunted me endless nights. But I tried my best to not pay mind... failing miserably.

Packing my bags and coming back to Miyagi without my mother at least call Hana to confirm I had arrived safe. It stung. 

But how can I whine about how my mother didn't seem to care when I was the one who ran away from her. If only I had stood my ground and confronted her, instead of cowardly running away without a word. I had embarrassingly waved the white flag without putting putting out a fight, and I still don't have the guts to. 

But there's one thing I know. My mother won't let me off the hook easily once she reaches out for me.

• • •

Once I got out of the shower l hurried to get ready. I had stayed in the shower for way too long and I had no idea when Mako would be on the other side of the front door waiting for me to open it. 

I blow dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun. Quickly I out on a black hoodie crop top. Light high waisted ripped jeans covering my bottom. And black slip on sneakers for shoes. A light coat of mascara covered my lashes, clear lip gloss over my lips. Small golden hoop eating hanging from my ear lobes.

Double checking my outfit from the body mirror I hummed in response. 

_ Simple but cute. _

Not to long after the sound of someone knocking on the front door invaded the silent apartment.

Telling Hana I'll be out for a while my hand wrapped around the door knob.

Mako was typing away on her phone on the other side. She hadn't felt how the blush on her cheeks was a tiny bit brighter than what it usually was. But I noticed 

“Are you ready?” 

Mako jumped at my voice. She looked up to see me, I smiled. She nodded her head and smiled.

“I honestly don't know any good places to go eat. Do you have any suggestions?” 

Mako nods. “there's a cafe everyone at Aoba goes to. They have the best pastries in Miyagi.”

“Is it at a walking distance, or are we gonna have to drive there?”

“Walking distance”, she answers.

• • •

The walk to the cafe wasn't as awkward I expected it to be. We kept small talk but nothing to much. Questions like ‘what's your favorite color and why?’, ‘favorite season?’ were being tossed around. It's better than awkward silence. 

I have to admit we’re still dense with each other. We barely met and we aren't comfortable with each other.

When we got to the cafe it was the sun was almost down but almost all of the tables were occupied. 

The smell of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee wafted through the small room. As the sound of laughter and chatter filled my ears.

I ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake, and a cup of coffee. Mako only ordered a cup of green tea. 

Mako and I chose to sit at a secluded table by the corner. 

“Are you excited?”

I looked up at her, “I got mixed feelings about it” I answered 

She hummed in response, “Why so?”

“It's been a while since I've been here. Going into my last year of high school after just a month of being back is quite worrisome” 

Her head tilted to the side before she raised her eyebrows but soon was covered by the expression of realisation, “oh yeah. I forgot you were out of the country, right?” I nod my head before continuing.

“Four and a half years to be exact.” I took sip from my cup of coffee. “So how's Aoba High?” I asked.

“It's a nice school. My first and second years were truly an experience. Being in the Volleyball team includes to that experience. Most of the people there are easy going and pretty chill. The ones you have to be careful with are the ones who drool all over this guy named Oikawa. If you keep your distance away from him you'll be ok.” I heard her cuss under her breath but I acted as if I didn't hear. “As for the faculty… it depends what class you're in. But from my experience most of them are nice”

“You're in the Volleyball club?” I ask. Her eyes brightened more. I didn't think that was even possible.

“Yes! There's 18 of us in total. ”

“What position do you play?”

“Libero” she paused, “Do you play any sport?”

I shook my head. “As lame as it sounds I prefer watching than playing. But I do like playing for fun sometimes.”

Mako hummed she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, “What's your sport of preference?”

I shrugged my shoulders before resting my back against the soft booth seat, “Don't really have one”

“Now that's lame” she responded. “How come you don't have a favorite sport?” Her left eyebrow was raised, lips pouting in a questioning manner.

Involuntarily I scratched the side if my lip. “Well if I had to choose… baseball would be my preference” I answered. 

“Baseball is a pretty popular sport. Very fun to play also.” her voice was laced with an understanding tone. “Come on, tell me more. It's not often we get people from out the country here in Miyagi. Pet peeves, drama, gossip, ex’s,hobbies?” Mako urged.

“Well. I hate loud chewers, I used to always play music whenever I would eat next to Hana or I would leave the room.” 

“That bad?” she asked, a breathy chuckle followed after. 

I nodded, “for drama” I let out low whistle, “excuse my French, but b*tches really tried to drag me into their problems all the time.”

Mako laughed before asking if I was kidding.

“Nope, I had someone once almost fight me because I supposedly spreading rumors about her, just because I talked _once_ to this girl she had problems with. Key word: once”

“Wow...”

“And for ex’s...” I dragged the word out. Mako looking more interested. “I can only count 2 that actually made my heart break” -Luckily the pain left long ago- “First one was during my last year of junior high, he was a second year in junior high. It was pure puppy love. But I truly thought he broke my heart back then. He was really sweet” a chuckle made its way out of my mouth. “The second one… was halfway first year of high school-” 

“So this is recent?” Mako asked

I nodded my head before continuing, “I was in a first year but he was a second year. We met when I was dragged to one of his baseball game by my friends. He asked for my number, and we just clicked. We went on some dates. I went to his games and he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes. We went all the way to my second year…” I gulped down the knot forming in my throat, ”We cut off things in January” -Well… f**k that hurt- “But no hard feelings here. We ended in good terms” I added.

Mako’s jaw was hanging,“As in December? Just 4 months ago?” 

I nodded as I gave her a sad smile, receiving one back from her, “Sorry about that”

Shaking my head telling her it's alright, I then continued, “For hobby I play the Piano”

The light haired girl gasped, “Really!? No offense but it doesn't look like you play the piano”

My lips formed a small pout, “Haven't you heard of the saying: _ ‘don't judge a book by it's cover’,  _ Kobayashi?”

“Of course, of course. And call me Mako” 

I smiled, “Ok, Mako. You may call me (Name)”

She smirked as she brought her cup of tea to her lips.

“But that's enough of me. What about you? Pet peeves, drama, gossip, ex’s, hobbies” I repeated her words. 

“Well I have many. But I think the one I hate the most is probably when people interrupt me. Specially when I have something important to say and then some dimwit decides to interrupt, and everyone forgets what I was saying”

I nod in agreement. 

“I'm not really involved in drama but I can't lie. I like keeping up with the drama that goes around in the school.  _ I prefer watching than playing _ ” it was her turn to repeat after me. 

Playfully rolling my eyes I pointed my spoon towards her, “Screw you” the words came out while I chuckled.

“And I got a few ex’s. Nothing too special though” 

“Boyfriend?” I asked.

I noticed she was hesitant before speaking. Her mouth opening and closing, “Yeah. He doesn't go to Aoba.”

I decided to not push it, “Hmm. You know what Mako? I think we’re gonna be good friends”

“I think so too”, she raised her cup of tea.

Raising my cup of coffee I clinked my cup on hers.

• • •

I was waiting in the lobby. I was gonna be late to catch the bus if I waited for Mako any longer. So I started to walk to the bus station.  

Trying not to the step on the cracks that separated the tiles of cement I fast walked. Right when the bus I was catching passed by me Mako appeared and grabbed my elbow running, making me stumble the first few steps.

“F**k! F**k! F**k! We’re gonna miss the bus!” 

Holding onto my bag I tried to keep up with her. We ran two block before we saw the last few people getting on the bus. It only made us speed up our pace.

Once we stumbled into the bus we apologised to the driver for getting on when the doors were already closing. 

Sitting down we took breaths, before we burst out laughing.

“I am so sorry. You shouldn't have waited for me. I almost made you late on your first day” she wheezed. I shook my head back and forth as I tried to still catch my breath.

“It's alright...” I was still breathing heavily, “I'm not ready”

Mako chuckled, “My pep talks didn't work then huh?” She asked.

Mako and I spend almost everyday hanging out. We ran ran around the block or just go to the park. She was a really fun person to hang around. We've become good friends. 

“Oof, they worked for sure. You had me pumped up for the last 2 weeks but when I woke up today I got nervous as hell” 

“Don't worry. I'm glad we have the same class together”

“Class 6, right?”

Mako only hummed as she looked outside, “I really hope that dumbass doesn't have the same one too”

During the two weeks we spent hanging out she talked about these 4 boys who were in the Volleyball club. All 3rd years also. 2 she didn't really mind. There was one whom she talked about in a very affectionate way… almost too affectionate. His name, Iwaizumi Hajime. And then there was one she talked about badly, but she made sure to tell me he was a good person. His name Oikawa Toru. 

“Also, (Name) your Japanese is really good for someone who has been so long out of the country” she looked back at me 

“Yeah. I had to keep it in check. I tried my best to not forget, so I took online classes to not forget” was the reply.

Mako face turned to one of amusement. “Living by the ‘never forget where you came from’ phrase huh?”

I could only chuckle and nod my head. 

The bus came to a stop. We still had to walk a block before getting to Aoba. This time we weren't in a hurry running out of breath.

“I'd race you but we've ran enough already” I sung. 

Mako scoffed, “Like you can beat me”

“We're tied 7 to 7” I reminded. Another thing from the last two weeks is that we've been racing whenever we go for a run.

“That will soon be 7 to 8. Don't get your hopes up” she gave my shoulder a pat as I pouted.

We were at the front of Aoba... “Well then let's go”

We roamed the halls as Mako gave me short orientation. Many people were walking in groups. Students trying to convince their underclassmen to join clubs.

She took me through whole three different floors. We didn't have enough time to go through the whole school.

There was a music room. I made sure to type in a reminder on my mobile, to remind me to check it out someday.

When we made it to our hallway. I noticed a group of girls gathered on one of the doors of a classroom. The sign above informing me it was my destined classroom. 

Mako whispered profanities as we made our way to the small crowd.

●○●

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it :) give this a kudo!


End file.
